shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Van Maximo
A human from the planet Kalivak, Van Maximo was at one point regarded as one of the greatest SENTINELs in the history of the Order. Following his rise to Captain of the 43rd Legion he was assigned to one of the most dangerous sectors. At the time it was under the control of the Outlaw King Yadda Vina Caans who had famously defied SENTINEL for years. Maximo managed to single handedly defeat and capture Yadda, personally executing him. What was not known was that he had actually seized control of the Criminal Underworld. From the shadows he took control of all the states of his sector and concentrated power in his hands. He created the persona of the Boss, an elusive tyrant who threatened whole star systems while in his public persona as a SENTINEL Captain he would work to bring the Boss down. He was helped in the running of his criminal empire by his underlings Lt. Quinn and Sergeants Luca and Siri. This carried on for years until the Magnificent 7 happened to be passing through his sector. His agents shook down the proprieter of the bar they were at, which resulted in them getting drawn into conflict with Maximo. The battle brought Maximo's activities to the attention of the Watchers, who captured him and his accomplices in his Legion (most of his SENTINELs had no idea what their Captain was doing). In the aftermath, Maximo was stripped of his rank and the 43rd Legion was dissolved in dishonor with its agents being assigned to other Legions. Maximo himself was being sent to the Tombs to be executed when followers of his sprang him in transit and they fled. Van reinvented himself as a Warlord on the planet Zorn in the North Kingdom. After completely unbalancing the power structure on the planet, he gathered the various mafia bosses under the pretext of forming an alliance, and slaughtered them all to eliminate any competition. Thereafter he concentrated all power in his hands and became the defacto ruler of the planet, controlling the various criminal trades and expanding his influence. Since then he has become something of a celebrity on Zorn and neighboring worlds, with his daughter Silk engaging in various antics that keep the media focused on her. He has eluded attempts by his old Order to recapture or assassinate him, and has continued to be one of the greatest powers in the North Kingdom. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Shine Powers' As a SENTINEL, Maximo was infused with Shine Energy and as such has a number of powerful temporal abilities. Because he is a Captain, Maximo has a substantially larger catalog of abilities than the average SENTINEL and is able to use them to a much greater degree. Shining Blast: '''The trademark SENTINEL techique, the user gathers Shine Energy into their hands and releases it at an opponent. The power excites the molecules of what it hits and causes them to explode '''Shining Strike: A melee attack where the user charges their hands of feet with Shine Energy and pummels their opponent. When struck with this energy has a similar effect to the Shining Blast, but the range is limited to what Maximo can tactily hit. Shining Arc: Maximo gathers Shine Energy into his hand and makes a sweeping motion with his arm, clearing out a large swath in front of him. Shining Shield: A technique which creates a shield of temporal energy which protects Maximo from attacks. Shining Stop: A technique which can freeze someone in time. Shining Heal: Using Shine Power, Maximo is able to rewind time for a wounded body to before the wound happened. Shining Make: 'A skill that allows one to create matter from thin air. An enormously complex technique that most SENTINELs use to create their uniforms. Since he is no longer a member of the Order, Hefe uses it to synthesize clothing. 'Ultimate Ultimate Shine: 'Similar to Shining Slash but on a far greater level. Maximo channels incredible amounts of Shine Energy into his sword and projects it out to a great distance from dozens of feet to many miles. Anything caught in the sword's swing is either frozen in time or destroyed. 'Eye of Dawn In place of his missing right eye, Maximo wears a special artifact called the Eye of Dawn. It was a weapon created by the Gods for unknown purposes. It is translucent gold in color, with a series of golden mirrors in the center of it that are constantly spinning around eachother. Scan A being using the eye possesses greatly enhanced Aura Awareness. They can read the identity, location, intentions, power, etc of those around them. Counter The Eye of Dawn has the ability to reflect any power or intention directed at it. The stronger the power, the greater effect it will have on redirect. Drain The Eye also grants the ability to steal power that it observes and feed it to its user. Using this ability, Maximo was able to steal the power from John's Oversaran form and add it to his own, forcing the saran back into his normal form. Use of this ability carries risk though, as absorbing too much power too quickly can burn out the eye. 'Trivia' - The Eye of Dawn Maximo uses was created by the Dragon God Forge for the purpose of rapid absorption of information, though it is erroneously believed to be invented by the Magic Goddess Caster, who patterned several other artifacts off of it. Unbeknownst to John after he smashed it, the Eye managed to regenerate itself and continues to be used by Maximo as the source of his power. - Unknown at the time of their first meeting with him, Maximo has a daughter named Silk. When he took over Zorn, she came with him and became enamored with celebrity life and became known for her outrageous behavior. Maximo was disgusted with her, and regularly neglected her. She was excited when Lord Gold came and seduced her and left with him, both because she was completely charmed by the dashing Gold, but also to finally get her father's attention. She was heartbroken when she discovered that the whole event had been manipulated by her father, but by then Lord Gold had actually fallen in love with her and begged her to stay with him on Figaro. - Maximo has a contentious relationship with fellow Outlaw King Lord Gold, though Gold has a good natured approach to their antagonism. The two constantly work to undermine eachother's enterprises. Regardless, Gold agreed to ally with Maximo in order to create a trap for the Magnificent 7, who Gold considered a threat to his slave trade (the Magnificent 7 had destroyed a slave house owned by him and defeated his henchmen), and whom Maximo wanted revenge against for blowing his cover with SENTINEL. To this end, Lord Gold seduced Maximo's daughter Silk and absconded with his prized Golden Orb. While Maximo intended for his daughter to run off with Gold, he was enraged that Gold had overstepped his bounds making off with the Gold Orb as well. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:SENTINEL Category:Outlaws Category:Outlaw Kings Category:Fighters